Raining Snowdrops
by ACD14
Summary: I always wondered why Sawada Tsunayoshi ran around in his boxers, or that foreigner Gokudera carrying dynamite. I always questioned what the hell was happening in Namimori. And unfortunately, I got in the mix by accident. Mild Tsuna ? X Reader.


_**Raining Snowdrops**_

Summary: I always wondered why Sawada Tsunayoshi ran around in his boxers, or that foreigner Gokudera carrying dynamite. I always questioned what the hell was happening in Namimori. And unfortunately, I got in the mix by accident. Tsuna(?) X Reader.

**Disclaimer: If i did own KHR then there would be a Moon andSnow Guardian in the family and Tsuan would not love Kyoko and she would die a horrible, embarrassing death...**

The name's (Full name), 2nd year in middle school anda local kid in Namimori, I'vealways lived in Namimori, never left the town, ever. Which pretty much sucks since I always hear my classmates around me talking about leaving Namimori for vacation, which I really loath. Namimori is really boring, but something interesting has been happening in Nanimori that amuses me quite a lot.

Well first was Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known to others as Dame-Tsuna. It was something so hilarious I was rolling over in laughter. He was running around like a maniac in his boxers! But what was hilarious was when he trampled over Mochida-sempai when he declared his love for Kyoko the idol of Namimori junior high right in front of the school gates too.

But there was something strange that it seemed no one else noticed but me, there was a blazing flame ignited on his forehead. It was really weird, but when Tsunayoshi defeated sempai, the one who he trampled over and causing him to go bald, and not to mention the volleyball game! I've been seeing a lot of weird things as of late. The next was that baby that kept popping up around the school, he looked really cute with his fedora hat but with his big charcoal eyes that looked much more older then what he appeared to be, I found him very scary for unknown reasons.

Then there was that foreign exchange student, Gokudera Hayato. He was such an ass to Tsuna, kicking his desk over like he had the Namimori's flag pole up his ass! And the girls thought he was so hot andignored or didn't care about Tsuna. Some--scratch that, ALL the guys made fun of Tsuna saying he was going to get killed. And the teacher was either a major retard with a mental disorder or hated Tsuna for just having poor grades since he didn't say anything to reprimand Gokudera asshole, I'd say the first one since I hate the teacher but it was most likely the second one.

I had to admit Gokuderawas hot, but that attitude of his was a major turn off, I can't believe my classmates and sensei's were so stupid. It seems only Tsuna and I havesome brain cells that work other than Hibari Kyouya who was a smart and blood lusting, scary carnivore, which is a very dangerous combination. I glared at Gokudera the whole time while he glared at Tsuna, I watched as he seemed to shiver once I set my death glare at him…

---

Later that day I was relaxing under a late blooming Sakura tree while eating the contents in my obento. While chomping down on an egg roll a loud boom of what sounded like fireworks sounded off startling me and causing me to accidentally drop my egg roll to the ground. Watching off in the distance of the school grounds of Namimori a cloud of dust and smoke was seen near the side of the school. I don't know why no one had noticed that since it was pretty loud, but no one was rushing over to see what had happened or anyone screaming thinking it was terrorists.

I should be doing the Namimori smart things to do: Play dumb and act like a retard who didn't pay attention to the loud explosion. But I did the Namimori dumb thing to do: I curiously ran off to the direction. Call me an idiot but I was a curious idiot. As I was close enough to hear loud shouts of anger that soundvaguely familiar, by then another loud explosion had bombed off.

The explosion caused some of the dirt and gravel to fly every where, and some rather large pebbles came hurtling towards me, rather, very, quickly, and did I mention FAST…!

"NYAAA!!" I screeched trying to dodge the flying rocks from the SKY!! That caused some attention to the shouting. Even though there was smoke anddust everywhere I could spot three forms out there, with a small "eep!" I hid behinda nearby wall. "What was that?" I blinked once, twice, thrice. Was that Gokudera asshole? Without thinking I made enthusiastic purring and Neko sounds.

"Nya! Nya! _Purr…" _I felt like an idiot, who wouldn't feel like an idiot? Making Neko noises behind a wall while dodging large pebbles that were the size of footballs and actually enjoying it. Yeah, only a true moron would have fun doing that, and I'm the moron. Quickly, I peeked from the safety of the corner I hid behind. There I saw a gun pointed at me, oh shit…

"NNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Falling down on my ass, I stared petrified at the sight of a GUN pointed at ME!!

"I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BOTHER YOU! I WONT TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED!!!" I practically screeched as I raised my arms up before my face as though to defend myself from the blow.

"Ciasso!"

Blinking stupidly, I stared, dumbfounded. It was a baby…A BABY!!

"Uh, ah-ha-ha…It's only a baby, with a toy gun…" I stuttered out in hopes that my heart would relax to its normal beats.

"You've seen too much, now die!" Said the baby, and before I knew it, I was shot.

_I'm dying, and I haven't done anything extraordinary and never left Namimori before._

_I have many things to regret, but the most I regret is…_

_Never telling Tsuna that I thought he was kind of cute, and ask him out…_

_On a date…_

"_**RE-BORN!!!!!!!**__"_

_And that day forward, my life as a normal teenager was over. My name is (Full name), 2nd year in middle school and I am the Vongola Guardian of Snow…_

* * *

Annie: What do you guys think? It's a one-shot and not very interesting and rather short but i wanted to do something with a TsunaX Reader story, even though it didn't show much of it. Who knows I might do a sequal...Reviews are nice, you know? Sorry if there are any grammer problems!


End file.
